Felix Aurelius
Felix Aurelius was the head of Aurelius Manufacturing and a prominent ally of the Galactic Alliance, working with them and Kaiden Fey to bring down arising threats in order to secure galactic stability and peace. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born on Corellia to a family of wealthy business owners, Felix was served with a silver spoon for most of his childhood. His parents were able to afford the best of tutors for his schooling, which was only aided by his natural-born intelligence. Even from an early age he was constructing small machines and gadgets using whatever he could find. With the Galactic Empire reigning over the galaxy, though, his family was still subject to taxation to fund the Imperial presence on Corellia. This often put young Felix at odds with the Imperials, going so far as to construct signal jammers to mess with their communications in his teen years. This led to him being a target of Imperial law enforcement, who sought to imprison the youth for messing with Imperial business. However, his family paid off what his bail would've been on the stipulation that he leave Corellia and forge his own path with his gifts. They lent him enough credits to leave the planet, as well as start up his own company, and watched him leave. Aurelius Manufacturing Arriving on Coruscant, Felix immediately began work to start up his own company. With the three million credits his parents had given to him, he set about buying up smaller tech companies to combine them all into one larger group. His initial run was unsuccessful to say the least, as he was falling behind in his efforts to spread his group. That's when he devoted his time into more research and development to stay ahead of the crowd. He delved into military applications for his work, as well as on the civilian sector. After making a breakthrough with a prototype for upgrades to current starships and weapons, Aurelius Manufacturing began securing itself millions of credits that he immediately used to begin growing his tech empire. He shifted his main facility over to the newly-rebuilt Taris city world while maintaining a sizeable factory on Coruscant. He secured locations for factories on Balmorra, Geonosis, Dantooine, and an underground research and development lab housed on Nal Hutta. He began producing new designs of existing starships that improved upon their designs, as well as scores of advanced commando droids. He even began work on developing his own original designs for fighter craft. This was all done from raw material salvaged from Clone Wars and Imperial-era ships acquired while they were disarming their forces. New Republic Era The Ascensional War When the Ascensional Empire began it's invasion of the galaxy, Felix stepped up and bolstered the fleets of the Galactic Alliance with his own ships and fighters, while simultaneously developing new weapons and acquiring more assets to continue Aurelius Manufacturing's growth as a company. This is where he made contact with the bounty hunter Kaiden Fey, becoming quick friends with the former Jedi. It was at this time that he also began work on improving his own forces with experimental nanotechnology he personally developed. The Eternal War The reborn Sycthian entered the galaxy, and Felix was occupied with running his company at first. However, as more and more systems fell to the resurgent Fallen Empire, Felix stepped in. This was the first application of his new nanotechnology against Apsolon Industries, headed by George Actian. Actian supplied the Fallen Empire with cutting edge tech, and Felix was hard at work trying to counter his technological rival. However, with the Eternal Spire Showdown, Felix quickly retrieved Kaiden from Zakuul and fled. Over time, Felix devoted the majority of his wealth and resources to constructing a resistance to defeat Sycthian. After Kaiden had freed the captives on Zakuul, Felix welcomed them all to the Galactic Resistance headquarters on the icy world of Rhen Var, which would be the world where their operations were conducted against the Fallen Empire and Sycthian before their ultimate downfall. The White Legion When Spectre arose to bring the death of all Force-sensitives with his White Legion, Felix once again had to step up and assist with Galactic Alliance with their defeat. It was at this time that he was working on a new application system for his sonic technology, as well as supplying a vigilante on Coruscant with some of his lower-grade equipment. It was also at this time that he came into contact with Jordan Novak, an extremely talented inventor in his own right. He had also developed blueprints for, and began construction of, his own personal flagship that would also serve as his mobile command center should Taris again fall. Ancharus Rising With the onset of the Rage Plague and subsequent war against the evil Cult of Ancharus, Felix was forced to spend much of his time focused on his company, as his main shipyards, factories, and facilities were being assailed by the Cult and their plagued forces. While he still supplied the Galactic Alliance with ships, vehicles, arms, and droids, he was forced to also divert much of his focus to trying to synthesize some form of cure for the Rage Plague, or an inoculation to prevent others from being infected. His efforts were all in vain, however, as any cure that was created was proven ineffective. Now set on stopping the cult, he travelled with his allies to the icy Chiss homeworld of Csilla to engage the cult and prevent them from freeing their wicked master. However, Ancharus was inevitably freed, and his resurrection collapsed the tomb he was imprisoned in, leaving Felix trapped and gravely injured. War with Ancharus After finally being freed from Csilla by an Alliance-led operation, Felix had to spend a great deal of time recovering from the ordeal. After surviving such an event, he was hellbent on stopping Ancharus once and for all, working to overclock what facilities he had left in order to mass produce droids, ships, and his X-1 mobile armored mechanized units. When the time for the final conflict began, his fleet spearheaded the assault on Csilla, but was soon under fire from Republic ships overtaken by members of the Hutt Cartel. However, Felix was on the ground engaging the plagued forces of the cult with the other members of the Alliance. After the Crisis After the fall of Ancharus and the destruction of his cult, Felix retired from the field of battle for good, seeing all the good it was doing for him and his company. He instead would return to what he envisioned for Aurelius Manufacturing, beginning with rebuilding everything he had lost in the war. Once he was satisfied with how much he had rebuilt, he began striking up business deals with other well-known companies, such as Kuat Drive Yards and Novak Inc, supporting the latter after the death of Jordan Novak at the hands of Ancharus. With this, he would return to his research for creating new technology to push the boundaries of science and warfare, still managing his company with the help of a director's board. He would still continue to support the fledgling Grand Republic with ships, weapons, and other supplies.Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Galactic Alliance members Category:Galactic Resistance members